Cocoa Hanakura/100 Questions
Please tell us your name. ' Well, my name is Cocoa Sakuta. * '''When is your birthday? ' My birthday? That's December 18th. * 'Your blood type? ' I have AB- blood. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' Uhm... I think it- WAIT WHAT THE CRAP?! * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' I have a sister and a mother and father. * 'What's your occupation? ' I don't have a job but I volunteer at local charities sometimes. * 'Your favourite food? ' I like anything sweet. * 'Favourite animal? ' I guess a puppy or a kitten would be my favorite (or just any soft fluffy cute animals like pandas) * 'Favourite subject? ' Home EC but that's an optional course. My favorite mandatory course is PE I guess. * 'Dislike subject? ' I don't really like biology... * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' Ahhhhhh~ s-senpaiii!!! * 'Do you enjoy school? ' Well, yeah. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' Yep! I'm in the cooking club!! * 'What's your motto? ' Uhm... If you don't take a risk, then you can't get anything in life. * 'Your special skill? ' I'm the second best cook/chef in school (1st is my club leader) * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' My ribbon, and my hair clip are both special. My ribbon was used as a bandage once, and my hair clip is a gift I got on Valentine's Day last year. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Average????? I think I'm rather average... * 'Your forte? ' Cooking/baking is my strong point. * 'Your shortcomings? ' I can't really do many physical activities, even though they're fun. * 'Places in your memories? ' My home is and always will be special! * 'What is your favourite drink? ' I like Sweet Tea and occasionally coffee when I can't wake up. * 'How good can you swim? ' Not the best... * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' On foot? Well I think it was 10 seconds. I got 3rd or 4th... of 3rd or 4th. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' Cooking could be considered my hobby. And... SENPAIII~ is my obsession~~! * 'Disliked food? ' I don't really like turnip, or squash. I don't hate them either. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' I guess for my sister to find someone, or a chance to confess to Senpai * 'Afraid of heights? ' I got used to them. * 'Dislike thunder? ' No! I like to listen to it when I'm stressed. It helps me calm down. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Either or, depends on the day, though usually sunny. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' Both, but usually a mechanical one. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' I make home-made bagels. I toast one, and eat it with some fresh squeezed juice (Usually lemon or orange), and a few strawberries. But that's if I'm not tired. If I met tired, I have toast and bacon and eggs. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' Yeah, and I have reason to. My sister constantly has one hiding from her. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' Not really. I know how to play a piano but not very well (she can play the first 5 notes of Für Elise to give you an example). * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Indoor, outdoor, I can handle both. I prefer to be outdoors, though. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' Yeah, sometimes. But it never ends with us being upset. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yes! I don't use it much, but I have it! It's white with mint stripes and brown details! And it has this cupcake charm and... * 'How long is your commute to school? ' Usually about 10 minutes. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' No, a few friends is good. Atleast I think? * 'Your favourite sports? ' I love most sports but I'm not good at them. But my favorite? Biking. * 'How good can you cook? ' I can cook nearly anything, except for my club leader's heart brownie. I can't get it fluffy enough without it burning. * 'Favourite colours? ' Mint, Purple, and Chocolate Brown are my favorite colors. * '''Anything you can never forgive? I guess not. I mean, if someone killed my sister or best friends then there'd be that. * How tall are you? ' I haven't measured in over a year, but my sister said just over 5'0 (short babu RIGHT HERE). * '''Shoe size? ' I... think it's... no... I... have no clue. I just wear socks around the house, and I wear the shoes the schoil provides at school. * 'Your dreams? ' I wanna get good at sports! * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' Ahh~ Seeeenpaiiii-Kuuuunnn~~! * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' Nope, not really. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' Only when I can't wake up or need to do an all night project. * 'Bed time? ' Unless I have a project it's 10:30 PM. * 'Wake up time? ' Depends. Usually about 6:10. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' Usually a bed, but I'm fine either way. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Yep! Well, usually. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' I'm not exactly the most fit of people, so I wouldn't really know. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Either or is fine, but I prefer warm. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Mostly my left arm (she uses her right arm for writing, the rest is with her left). * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' Hm... oh! I finally was able to return to school! (OOPS DONT WANNA SPOIL HER PLOT) was keeping me away for so long! * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' (SPOILERS LOL) took so long... * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' I dont know, and I don't care. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' A Sakura Blossom! * 'What's your favourite saying? ' "Just do it". Some Internet man (OOPS TOTALLY NOT SHAI LEBOUF) said it and it gives me confidence. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' (Insert four kanji phrase that suits personality) * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Sakura Trees, the color pink, and Valentine's Day. * 'And summer? ' Sand, cake, sugar, tans. * 'What about fall? ' Hats, wind, cooling down. * 'And then the winter? ' Scarfs, hot cocoa (EEEEYYYYYY SHE FINALLY MADE THE REFERENCE), fireplaces. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' To when I got the time machine and keep going to infinite time era's. (I was considering revamping this but it still fits her personality) * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' I've never read either. Well... I did read this one manga... * 'What's your allowance? ' I don't have one. I usually just save up from birthdays and stuff. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' "I love her hair! And her socks are cute!" * 'What are your hobbies? ' I already told you I liked cooking, right? * 'Tell us your weight. ' I... I'd rather not talk about it. * 'What are you capable of? ' Just about anything except sports (and drama). * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' I usually wear light pants and a tee shirt. * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' No, but there's someone who I wouldn't mind asking me~~! * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' (INSERT MONTAGE OF COCOA BAKING COOKIES FOR SENPAI) * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' Get up, eat, walk to school, do school stuff, come back home, eat, do any work I have, then browse online stuff and recipes. Then I sleep. If I don't have work then I practice recipes for longer. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' I usually have a portable first aid. I got used to cutting my fingers but I doubt anyone else has. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' Either or, but I prefer Western. It tastes sweeter. * 'How do you commute to school? ' Usually walk (or bike in the first and last month of school). * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' Usually I practice recepies, deal with personal business, ect. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Aside from actually waking up, I usually change my clothes and have a shower. * '''Where are you living right now? I live in a large house near the c- WAIT- STALKER! * 'What kind of place is it? ' Nice! We have a huge kitchen and I still haven't finished seeing everything! I wanna stay there aaaaaaaallll daaaayy! But i have school aswell. * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' I got a cat!! * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' My sister had her hand stabbed with glass once and I thought she might have to get it cut of for or something. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' Absolutely! * 'How's your eyesight? ' (Insert Kawaii shrug) I dunno. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' Christmas. * 'What job do you have in school? ' I am a regular student, occasionally I help the guidance counsellor, and I make some of the food a good the events. If you see a chocolate cupcake with mint Icing, chances are, I made it! * 'What do you do in your free time? ' I have fun, enjoy life, think of Senpai, bake/cook, you know, the good stuff. * 'How long do you study every day? ' Usually an hour. If there's a test then like forever. If I don't have any work (which is rarely) then I don't study. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' Hm... I don't know. My sister? Also, Mei Mio. And... OH! Hideki-Kun! * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' Not much. I just memorize recipes, and practice sports. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' A puppy, a cat, a panda... * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' Not really? Sometimes?? * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' Usually a lunch I made Myself. I usually make a bit much though and it goes to the cooking club, or Senpai-Kun, or Hideki since he said he can't cook. Poor boy... * 'How many friends do you have? ' Enough to say I'm happy with it. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' Usually. I go behind this one house and it lets me go straight to my house instead of going down mainstreet and... * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' Nope. Well, Hideki's acting is actually really good. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' I liked it, but some questions were... weird. Category:Bluecats' OCs Category:Bluecats' stuff Category:100 Questions